Con Artist
by vacress
Summary: Plagg, Tikki, Trixx and Wayzz pass down their knowledge of being a Con Artist to worthy successors. The successors being Adrien, a boy who is neglected by his father so runs away. Marinette, a girl struggling to keep her families bakery open. Alya, a girl who stays with Marinette and was left behind by her mother. And Nino, a street performer who struggles to survive on the street
1. Kwamis

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous ladybug._**

 _This chapter is just something for the Kwami's. I wanted to show how the kwami's were when they were Con artists._

 _Flashback_

Plagg Pov

I snuck out of the party with the last of the money Tikki and I had cheated graciously been given. I bet you are wondering, 'what in gods name are you two doing '. Well to answer that question dear reader, let me explain more. We are a Con artists. Most likely the best there is in Paris. However, as I just said con artist, that leads to the fact that we may or may not have cheated a middle aged man. Don't panic, he cheated the public first, by collecting unreasonably high taxes. We were simply collecting it back.

I signalled the carriage. "Where to sir?" The 'driver' asked.

"I don't know, maybe the pub, I don't mind spending some euro."

"Don't even think about it Plagg." Laughing I flash a smile at Trixx.

"Hmm... Where shall we go then?"

"Hmm... Probably to the town so we can give them the money to give back to the people and meet Wayzz. Hm?"

Laughing I settle in my seat. Wayzz was in the streets giving medical help to the civilians that was falling ill. When the tax collector collected started collecting such high taxes non of them had enough money for medical treatment. So thats why we stood up and made a change. Tikki sits on the other side of me. "So. Thats it. The last gamble."

"Yeah, I guess. Unless you have someone in mind that deserves some Karma. I wouldn't mind some fun."

She made a face at me, so I made one back. Then we both laughed. The ride back was one full of laughter. Fake laughter. We knew it was the last time that we would see each other. Thats what made it hard. I didn't want to say bye. I didn't want to say bye to this, I wanted the moment to last forever, but even I know thats impossible. Too impossible to make possible. Looking out the window we watch children suffering, women crying and men . We're back, and we have to get to work. Eventually people start noticing our arrival, and with that they start following. We stop in the middle of the town, and by then we had a full house. In the corner of my eye I see Wayzz pushing his way through the crowd, I can't help but laugh at his struggle. He makes it to the front calls out to us.

"Guys! Can I get a little help?" I look at him with a smug look through the window.

"Please?" I egg him on. Rolling his eyes he saying again.

"Please may I receive some help?"

"Of course dear civilian" Kicking open the door I shout at the crowd to make four lines and we shall give the lost money. Instantly they followed my command. Tikki walks out the carriage door with four bags. She gives a bag to Trixx, Wayzz and I. I stretch a little before eating some cheese I had stored in my pocket. Time to get to work.

 _Time skip_

Normal Pov

Once everyone had received their rightfully needed money, they had all left to buy their needed supplies. "So... Mission accomplished?" Wayzz ask.

"I believe so." Trixx answers.

"So what are you guys plans after this?" Tikki ask.

"All I'm really good at is being a con artist." Plagg answers looking at a distance.

"And eating our supply of cheese." Wayzz adds jokingly.

"It was calling my name, I just answer the call" He joked back.

"Does anyone have anything they want to do in particular?" Tikki askes.

"You look like you have something to say Tikki.." Trixx edges on.

"Well, all we really know is how being a con artist, so I just thought, it may be a waste to just leave it behind, so.. um-"

"So what your suggesting is we all have a chosen successor to pass on our traits?" Plagg interrupts. She nods meekly.

"Well, Let's try it" Trixx says cheerfully.

"It would be good if any other problems arise in Paris..." Wayzz says.

"So it's decided?" Trixx asks the group. They look at each other, each one not wanting to let this be the end. And together they answer.

"Yes"

 _Flashback End_

 ** _Thank you for reading. I'm just trying an idea I've had for a while, and I'm not that good a writer. The english grades tells me that much lololol. So I send my apologies if you think this sucks._**


	2. Adrien

_**I do not own Miraculous ladybug. All rights goes to them.**_

Adriens pov

I slammed the door in hatred and anger.

How could father be so- so- so un understandable. Why couldn't he understand my point? All he's been doing is shutting himself in a room and mopping around. Its been six years, and he still can't get over mums death. I miss her too, I miss her so, _so_ much. But what he's doing isn't fair. He's become possessive, and I feel like a cornered animal, about to be put in a cage.

I want to be free from this, I'm a teenage boy, why can't I make friends, experience things like love or make mistakes? Why do I have to feel like a cornered animal with no choice whilst everyone else is free. Why? Why? I don't get it. Why won't father at least understand where I'm coming from? Why will he not listen? Why won't he understand.. Why...Why do I have to suffer for his actions? Thats right, why _do_ I have to suffer?

I slid down from my door to the floor. Sitting there I start thinking. Why do I put up with this? Fight after fight, this isn't going anywhere. I'm not getting my point through to him, and he doesn't bother to understand. Whats the point? Wheres the point? Why bother?

I get up from my spot I was sitting in and make a bee line to my wardrobe. Looking through it I realise I haven't once been aloud to chose what I wore, nor have I been able to ever get the clothes I actually liked. Walking to my bookshelf I look at my selection of books. Again, they were all educational. Not a single one fun or enjoyable. Just education books. Looking around my room I saw different games and entertainment sources, but I haven't ever asked for any of these, I never got to chose what I wanted.

It struck me like lightning that I was already an animal trapped in a cage. He wasn't cornering me into the cage, I was already in it. I collapsed onto my bed in utter shock. This is what has happened. I let this happen. I stand up and start to pack, only taking the needs, not wants. I wasn't letting my life be lived by someone else by anyone else again.

I sneak to the window and open it silently. Never again. And just like that I escaped, free into humanity. I pay for a bus ride and get as far a way as possible from that house.

Timeskip.

Its been 5 months since that day. Now I'm living on the streets and struggle to survive with the lack of food and money.

"Oie, just give me your cash and you won't get hurt." My ears perk up and my eyes drift to the source of the voice. A man was being held by his teeshirt against the wall by an older, buffer guy.

"I'm not all too sure about that Sir. After all, I don't think that I'll be the one getting hurt. Rather, maybe, you instead." The victims jet black covered his right eye ever so slightly and looked over at me. After studying body language I knew he was lying. But I also knew he wasn't trying hard to lie as if he was telling me he wanted me to get in on the action too. But why? Why would he want me to- eh whatever, I have nothing better to do. I stalk over to the conversation and say.

"Boss, got word from the higher ups. They pin pointed the location of the guy who was picking a fight with someone from the gang. They're gonna kill him soon. Serves him right for messing with us." Then I proceed to laugh like I'm high on something. For the sake of sounding like I'm crazy, I stop suddenly. I cast a crazy look on my eyes and say.

"Boss, who's this? A friend? No thats impossible. Maybe, a thug picking a fight? A thug with a random death wish?" I start laughing again.

"That can be arranged." Then I laugh again. The thug starts looking scared, like he made a bad choice, like he shouldn't have done that. Like he didn't want that to happen. I look at the victim in the corner of my eyes again.

"Boss? What's up, why so quiet?" Suddenly the man looks at the thug in the eyes.

"What about, you let _us_ go with no drama. You let us go, and we don't tell the higher ups about any of this drama. Nothing at all?" I pretend to be shocked.

"Boss, why? We can easily kill him? Why are you-"

"Because they're going to kill him anyway, they're about a minute or two away from here. This is the man who picked a fight with our gang before." I look thoughtful for about a second before looking directly in the thugs eyes with my own crazed ones.

"I'd start running if I was you." And just like that he ran, he ran far and fast. He was plenty away from us when the victim had spoken.

"That was exceptional."

"Thank you"

"But terrible at the same time, your extremely lucky that man was so easily tricked."

"Haha, I guess I am."

"Well, gather your stuff. We're going to have to move now if we're going to improve anytime soon." I stare in shock.

"Wait, what?"

"When you joined the conversation the reason why you joined was 'theres nothing better to do' wasn't it? That itself is you telling yourself that you have nothing better to do with your life. So, are you going to come with me? Come with me to go on adventures, to learn, to make mistakes, to overcome challenges, to become my cheese slave- I mean pupil. Will you come with me to learn how to con?"

I really have no idea what he's saying, but I kinda don't care. I have nothing better to do, so why not, it seems interesting anyway. I start to walk to my stuff. Whilst walking I say.

"I'm down with it."

"Ok, that's great kid, but more importantly do you have any food, maybe cheese?" I go through my bag, and find some camembert I had picked up from the bakery a few hours back, it was pretty cheap so I just bought it. Incase I ever got _THAT_ desperate. Well, I wasn't going to eat it anyway.

"Is camembert okay?" Before he replied I threw him the cheese. He started talking to the cheese proclaiming his love for it, but I just tuned out and continued to pack. Finally everything was packed and I slung my bag on my back.

"I'm ready."

"That's great kiddo. By the way, I haven't told you my name yet have I?" I shake my head in a 'no'.

"Well, the names Plagg."

"Adrien. Nice to meet you Plagg."

"Ehh, well, I guess it is isn't it." I start to chuckle a bit. This is going to be fun.

 **End.**

 **Redhead100: Thank you for liking it, I really wasn't sure if it was really any good! Thank you so much!**

 **pinksakura271: First up, a round of applause to you. Those puns were paw-some, they were so a-mew-sing. Seriously though, they were the bomb. Thank you so much for making me laugh, I really needed it.**

 **TheGlassRose: Thank you for your review, if there is anything I can do to make the story any better, I'm all open to idea's :)**

 **WildflowerDar: Thank you for your excitement! Ahh, your making me feel excited tooo! I can't wait to see where this goes ^-^**

 ** _AND I am done. Bam. Yes after god knows how long, I actually posted a second chapter. I am great at this Author thing. No I'm not. Lololol. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I'll see you next chapter!_**


	3. Marinette

Marinettes pov

 _Sigh_ I guess thats all for today, huh? Business is just getting worse, and it's not improving at all. I'm so weak, I can't do it, Mama and Papa would have been so sad to see the bakery like this, if only- if only. Huh? Bringing my hand to my face I wipe away the tears that had already fallen and attempt to stop the ones that were about to fall. Nothing is going right, I was lucky that guy came in before and bought some bread and cheese, but as much as some money is better than no money, this is hardly enough to keep the bakery running and live. Its not just my life this is taking care of, Alya too..

When Mama and Papa were here, everything was so perfect! The bakery was bright and happy, always filled with customers whenever it was open, I made different clothes, having fun with designs, watching Gabriel agreste's fashion shows on tv.. But now the bakery is so sad and empty, I don't have the luxury of spending money on fabric or drawing designs anymore and Mr Agreste is dead. Apparently he committed suicide a month after his son ran away from home. What was his name again? Aiden? Wait no, it was Adrien.. I wonder how he's doing..

Forget about that, thats in the past. I shouldn't be crying. I wipe away my tear, for real this time. I take a deep breath and calm myself down. Okay. Here I go!

And with that I stood up and make my way to the door, but before I can even put my hand on the door handle the door slams open.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Miss Dupain-Cheng?" I hesitate for a moment.

"That'll be me." I say with a strong front. He looks taken back for a second.

"Is there a problem?" I ask softly.

"No, not at all, I just expected you to be older." I raise an eyebrow. Awkwardly he continues.

"I'm here to offer you a deal." I pull out a chair for the man whilst I sat on the counter.

"Go on." I say loosing my patience. Something about this guy seemed familiar, and I don't have a good feeling about it.

"You see, to put simply, this shop is run lost its feel. Its lost its customers. Its lost its money. Its lost its value. So now what? Whats left of the shop now? Nothing." The man takes a pause and I'm getting angry, even if its the truth, it hurts.

"However my daughter has taken interest in this little shop/ home. She's getting the age of wanting to live by herself and is getting incredibly bored with having nothing to do. So she wants to live here and start her own business, just to kill time of course, and of course she will be heavily funded by me, probably won't even have to work-" I chock on my spit. I'm here working hard everyday, trying to make a living and here he is, talking about how he wants his daughter to live by herself, and how she will be heavily helped money wise and wont even have to do anything. I mean, who does he think he is-

And then it clicked. This was the Mayor, and his daughter was Chloe. I freeze. He continues.

"And so, I would like for you to kindly give me this property."

"Wait, you can't be serious, you can't just ask me to give this place!"

"I'm not asking you to give this place, I'm ordering you, with a click of a finger this bakery will get a bad reputation, bad rumours will spread. I'm the Mayor, with some money, critics and reporters would do anything. Even lie. And you wouldn't be able to do anything, now Miss Dupain-Cheng, do you want that?" I stop myself from saying something out of line and just shake my head in a no.

 _Creak_..

I snap my head to the door and set my eyes on the red haired woman who stood there. She held a small device in her hand.

"Who are you?!" The Mayor demanded. Instead of answering his question she simply pressed a button from the small device.

' _And so, I would like for you to kindly_ _give me this property.'_

 _'Wait, you can't be serious, you can't just ask me to give this place!'_

 _'I'm not asking you to give this place, I'm ordering you, with a click of a finger this bakery will get a bad reputation, bad rumours will spread. I'm the Mayor, with some money critics and reporters would do anything. Even lie. And you wouldn't be able to do anything, now Miss Dupain-Cheng, do you want that?'_

Our conversation was played out. The Mayors eyes widened, fully aware of how bad this could be.

"By the sound of this I don't think her reputation is the one that will suffer, don't you agree? You see I own a famous magazine company, and this piece of information will do plenty for us"

"Don't do it! please? What do you want?" He looses it, he's completely being controlled by fear. He brings out a check book and writes a check.

"Here, this'll be enough right?" He gives the woman a check. The woman raises an eyebrow.

"What will it take?!" He pleads. I'm in shock, I never thought I would see the day where the Mayor pleads and begs. Its so...out of character.

"There's nothing that _can_ be done about it, so its best to realise that this is a hopeless case."

"B- but!" Staring at this scene unfold, I cant help but find no enjoyment from watching him suffer. The woman looks at me, seeing my uneasiness.

"If you can do anything, I suggest you would leave, and maybe, just maybe, I wont expose this information." And with that the Mayor ran out the bakery.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng?" She asks me.

"Yes, miss?" I answer.

"I'm looking for a pupil, someone to pass down my knowledge of conning. If possible, I would like that pupil to be you." With that I froze. She was a con artist. I open my mouth to scream, fear written all over my face. But before any sound comes out she places he hand on my mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you, so please don't scream." I nod my head. I calm myself down, I have to think straight, this is no time to panic.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because I believe you have a kind heart, you wont use the skill of conning for bad." She says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, surely theres somebody more capable? I mean, I don't know anything about conning people, I wouldn't have a clue of-"

"Stop doubting yourself. I chose you for a reason, so please don't underestimate yourself." She sent a ray of motherly love my way.

"O-okay" I muster up quietly. I knew that there had to have been someone better suited for this other than me, after all, what can _I_ do? I'm not anything speciaL, I'm just a normal everyday girl, so really, what can _I_ do? Suddenly it struck me.

"So do you really own a magazine company?" I ask suddenly. She smiles softly before a laugh.

"No haha, that was just a lie." She says expression changes as if she remembered something.

"So. Will you be my pupil?" She asks, cutting to the chase. With a few seconds of hesitation I say.

"Yeah, okay."

"Thats amazing! Its going to be so much fun! But right now, I need to leave, it wont be long until the Mayor realises I'm not who I say I am." I nod understanding.

"Then, bye! I'll be back at night." she says before turning to leave but a couple of steps after her walking away she turns back around and says. "Oh, by the way, my names Tikki!" She yells. I cup my hands and yell. "Marinette! Thats my name." She nods in a satisfied manner. "Bye!" She yells.

"Bye!" I yell back.

And thats how I met Tikki, and how she started teaching me how t con during the night. And I don't regret a thing.

End.

 _pinksakura271:_ Lololol, I hope I can live up to your pawesome eggspectations. +_+

 _WildflowerDar:_ Yosh! Loving the excitement, I'll try my best lol ^^

 _Redhead100:_ It makes me happy knowing I made you laugh . YAY!

 _diamondtiara:_ Aww thx. I'll try my best ^^

 **Thank you all for reading this! Honestly, its been too long, I'm so sorry! Any who, have a good time! I'll see you guys in the next chapter, bye!**


	4. Alya

**_I do not own the miraculous tales of ladybug and chat noir_**

Alya's pov

 _Click, click, click_

 _"_ And, thats it!" I smile like a cheshire and pick up the story and inspect it. Yes, yes, YES! If this is good enough to get on the final copy, I'll get a raise! And maybe even be able to secure a spot of my own so my stories will go straight to be published. This will be great for Marinette and I! Oh, it's so completely relevant right now, they can't possibly say no.

Besides, right now, we need it. Marinette holding up the bakery by herself, it's got to be so tough on her. So thats why I have to work even harder. For both of us.

Checking the time, I grab a bun and make my way out the door.

"I'll be leaving now!" I shout to Marinette, who's busy making todays load of bread.

"Be safe!" She shouts back, voice sweet like honey. I smile to myself as the bell jingles when I leave. I start humming a sweet tune to pass time as I make my way to my destination. I pass a radio. 'And here's the head chef at Le Grand Paris, Marlena Cesaire!'. I stop in my tracks, and my voice hitches, knowing who that is.

No, I am not going to have a bad day, it's still a great and amazing day full of smiles and happiness. I keep repeating that as I turn the last corner to reach my destination. Ok! I walk in the building and knock on my boss' door.

"Come in." A gruff voice booms. Now or never.

"Hello boss." I say in a respectable tone, keeping the nerves off my face whilst I make my way to him.

"You're here early. You'r shift starts in another 10 minutes, what is it you want?"

"I've been working here for a while and-"

"Cut to the chase." He cut's me off similar to how Marinette cuts fabric, fast.

"Please consider this story." I say quickly, handing him my article. He raises an eyebrow, not even read it yet. I already knew this was coming.

"Alya, sure you've been working for us for a while. But as a person who sells the newspaper, not as a person who writes it." I hang my head and he sighs.

"Can't blame you, I was once like that." I look at him in a surprised way.

"Really?" I ask like I just heard a big secret.

"Really." He says with a nod.

"But for now, get to work." I don't even care that I have time till my shift starts, I just start work.

I grab my load and go to the lonely early morning streets of Paris.

"Newspaper! Get you're newspaper!"

 _Time skip evening_

The same as always happened today, well, almost. I replay the scene that took place. A buff guy tried to pick a fight with another guy, then a blonde guy stepped in and the bigger guy ran away. Now that isn't something you see everyday. I look at the pile of leftover newspaper, just one remaining, makes me want to buy it myself.

Looking around the streets I see a crowd of children surrounding a street performer blowing bubbles and playing music. Must be nice being a child, not having to worry about anything. The street performer catches my eye and sends a wink my way, and I do the same back. I've always seen him when I'm on the job, occasionally he buys newspaper though, it makes me feel like I'm not so alone.

I check the time on the street clock, '5:58pm'. The children have started to go home with their parents, leaving the man alone. He packs up and makes his way to me.

"Hey there, you have any newspaper remaining?"

"That I do." I hand him the last copy, as he hands me the required amount of money.

"So will you be here tomorrow?" He asks making small talk.

"Yes, you?"

"You betcha." He says with a happy tone.

"Then I'll see you then..?"

"Nino, and you?"

"Alya. Okay, then, I'll see you then, Nino." I say with a smile, he nods and waves goodbye. I gather my things quickly and leave with a smile, now all I have to do is give what I collected to the boss and he'll give me my share.

I walk for a while before a man starts matching my pace. He hold's his lollipop in one hand and the other he grabs me by my wrist and pulls me to the side.

"Hey, whats a girl like you on the streets of Paris at such a time?"

"Can you let me leave now?" He growls and says in a low tone.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because, I want to leave."

"Do you understand what's happening!?"

"Alya, what are you doing? You only just got out of jail a while ago for starting up that brawl, sending those men to the hospital and damaging a local store in the process all those years back" I have no idea who this stranger is, but I'm not dense enough to not understand whats happening.

"Oh come on, a little while longer of me putting up this act, and when he wasn't expecting it, I could have socked him in the jaw" I say with a pout. I sneak a glance at him and he looks terrified. In the end, if he's getting scared from that bluff, he's just a scaredy cat."

"But, you just got out of jail! As your parole officer, I have to keep and eye on you." He freezes up at the word 'officer'.

"Wait a second, aren't you that guy?! I'm going to have to put you under arrest." She says in a hard tone, but the second she moves to him, he sprints the other way.

"Why aren't you chasing him?" I ask.

"Because I'm not a cop, I'm a con artist." Shocked is the only word to explain how I feel.

"You're not supposed to tell me that are you?"

"I am, because I want to teach you how to con."

"And me because?" She sighs, and her ginger hair shuffles a bit.

"I had come here just to help you get out of that tight situation, by saying that you shouldn't be picking fights and to bring you away, but instead you were quick to act, and made _him_ run away from _you_. You just bluffed and made him do something you wanted. Which, in the end, is what conning is." She pauses and then continues. " _You_ because you have potential. So how about it?" I think for a minute.

"Gurl, I'm in, name's Alya". She smiles and says back.

"Call me Trixx, I look forward in working with you." She thinks for a while and finally says, "meet me here at seven, well go for maybe three hours or something, everyday."

"Surely not out in the open?"

"Heavens no, that would be silly, there's a place around here that we will train at. Well, I'll see you then." And with that she left. I smile to myself and make my way back to the news agency.

"Alya, what you've wrote is perfect, its incredible! It's what we need! It'll be on the front cover of the newspaper, you'll get you're own section so you better have more good stories like this! Our profit will boom!" My boss is running around like a hyperactive kid on Christmas morning.

"Wait, that means I'm a?"

"You're a journalist, so you better come up with stories like this from now on!" He hands me an envelope.

"Your pay rise" He adds. I hand him the money I got today and he gives me half back.

"Good job kiddo." He says while patting my head. As I said before, today is a great and amazing day full of smiles and happiness.

 **End.**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _pinksakura271:_ Yeah lol, don't worry, I won't abandon it, I'm just a lazy bum. I'm with you though on the bakery, it must not perish! Also, I tried making Mari feel regret because I want to show how much of a kind heart she has, because thats why Tikki chose her ^^

 _WildflowerDar:_ It's the same for me, I get a huge smile on my face when I see that you've reviewed, also when I actually post something xD

 _If you guys are wondering why I made Alya get the newspaper article job thing, and not go with a sad theme it's because I need to have a character who will spread word about them as the plot develop's more. I'm not making her life more better than the rest, so please don't think that._

 _Also, I am so sorry that I took so long to update, I wasn't feeling motivated, and I was just so lazy so please don't hurt me! I tried making this chapter longer though. Anyway! Thank you for reading, till next chapter, bye!_


	5. Nino

_**Disclaimer: I do not own miraculous ladybug**_

Nino's pov

Today was good, I got some spare change, I was surrounded by children, they were laughing- oh who am I kidding, this is still a pretty bad situation. I'm not _living._ I'm just surviving. Barely at that, might I add. The children already left, their parents not allowing them to spend any more time watching a man blowing bubbles and playing music.

The tough part about being a street performer is that once six o'clock comes around the crowd disappears. Like a magical being just comes around and is like 'okay, so this dude over here is really suffering and really needs this. But why would I care? So here is whats gonna happen, some cinderella stuff is gonna go down, so at six o'clock everybody is gonna disappear. Like 'poof!'

And once that happens the only real thing you have left is to pack up and survive, like a never ending pattern.

Hey. Besides that stupid magical being coming everyday, in all honesty, the day wasn't _that_ bad. At least today I got to speak to her, which was dope.

 _Flashback_

Playing music from my phone and blowing bubbles through my, well, mouth. I sneak a glance at, first, the girl selling newspapers, which I totally met eye contact with, and we totally had a moment. And then second, the time, 5.58pm. It should be around this time that- oh what do you know. They've all left. I check the amount of money I've gotten from the pity of small children.

Maybe enough to last me a week or so if I- yeah right, now I'm just kidding myself. With this, and the rest I have gathered from the rest of the days, because it _has_ been a while, and I _have_ got some money to spare, I might just maybe buy a newspaper, just to talk to that girl. Uh I mean, because I am curious of what is happening on the streets of Paris. Because I am a good citizen!

I pack up and start to walk to the girl. Okay Nino, bro you got this. You are going to say the most natural thing a man can say. You got this dude! Yeah, there isn't anything fishy about this- and well damn, we've already reached. Haha, I really underestimate the travel speed.

"Hey there, you have any newspaper remaining?" Yes Nino! You awesome bro! You did it. Mentally I high five myself.

"That I do" She say's sweetly grabbing me the last copy in the bag, whilst I give the required money. Ok, act natural, be natural. Don't ask too eagerly.

"So will you be here tomorrow?" I say naturally.

"Yes, you?" Congratulation Nino, you have just won the lottery for getting information without sounding like a creep. I have got to be so happy right now.

"You betcha." I say.

"Then I'll see you then..?" Oh. _Oh._ She wants my name.

"Nino, and you?" I ask right back. This isn't creepy, right?

"Alya. Okay, then, I'll see you then, Nino." She smiled at me, whilst I wave back dumbly. This has got to be the best day I've had in a while. Besides that stupid magical being.

 _Flashback end_

Well. That was that. I turn around and bump into someone. I don't know how this someone looks like because I haven't moved away yet. We both just stand there for a while. Non of us moving. My head still buried in his chest. Yup, ok, this has gone on a bit too long for comfort. I back away finally and face him directly. His green hair bouncing softly when moving back. He was staring at me, not in confusion, anger or fear. But in a caring, warm way. His face changes as he remembers something though.

"I'm sorry but I need your help." I know I'm doing a stupid and well just really stupid thing but I nod and follow him. We end up arriving at a small run down house. He enters it and I follow behind.

"Ok, just do what I tell you to do, okay?" I nod and I just helped, might I still stress, a complete stranger, in helping a sick small boy get better.

Once everything has finished, and the boy had fallen asleep. I placed a small bottle of bubbles next to him. A knock rings throughout the house, the green haired man stares at me slightly before telling me to just check it out, but to be careful.

So I went. Oh, why didn't I just ignore it?

"Who are you? What relation do you have with the boy in there?" The man asks in a gruff tone. But a small frame. I'm too tired to tell the truth and end up having to tell the whole story so I just reply a simple.

"I'm his brother." He looks taken back. I don't mind. "Why? You aren't gonna hurt him are you? The last guy who did that got a- well I won't say, but lets just it was nasty." I don't know why I'm telling such a bad, long lie but for some reason I can't stop.

"But his brother- his brother- is supposed to be dead."

"Well, I'm here now aren't I?" I say with a wicked grin. Why am I making this so deep. Why couldn't I say something small and simple? "Listen, do yourself a favour and just leave without making a fuss and never come back. If you know whats good for you"

"You think I'm scared you?" Bro, your basically shaking. I do not know who this dead brother is, but I'm too deep in it to get out. I can't just be like, 'hey, so I'm not actually this kids brother, I'm just too lazy to explain why I'm actually here. But now I realise that just explaining it first would have been easier. Whoopsie!' If I did, they would probably would beat me up.

Yeah, I'm screwed.

"So then why are you shaking?"

"I'm not shaking! You shaking!" Wow. One more bluff and I'm pretty sure they might just run.

"Well then, mr. not shaking. Last warning, you sure you don't want to escape?" He doesn't move, but his shaking intensifies and he starts to hesitate.

"Well then." I start to walk slowly to him, keeping a steady pace.

"You sure?" If he doesn't run then I really have nothing, my cover will be blown and since I've never actually been in a fight before- Oh what do you know, he's run away.

"That was good." The green haired male says, in a more of a confirming tone rather than a complement tone.

"Well, I've lived on the streets for a pretty long time so I sorta understand how people react to different scenarios." I say admitting it. "By the way, I've never caught your name?" I ask, rather than state.

"If you agree to what I am to propose to you, I shall reveal my name."

"And I do not?"

"Then I will hit you so hard you loose your memory of this ever taking place." Well, I know this guy knows medicine, so I'll take his word for it. I nod, understanding my situation.

"Will you become my helper for helping sick patients _and_ become my pupil while I teach you how to con?"

"I'm sorry, medicine makes sense, but conning? Where did _that_ come from?"

"Oh, I didn't say, did I? I am a con master. So I have picked you because I want to teach you how to con more better."

"Hold up, hold up. Why me? I'm not anything special, I mean I'm honoured, but.."

"You have lived on the street so you know how to read and react to people when they talk to you, you have trusted me blindly by following me here, and you make a good helper. So how about it?"'

"Heck yeah!"

"That fast?"

"Seems legit, why not?" He chuckles softly.

"Yes, I guess, why not?" He says in a faraway tone.

"So. Your name?"

"Wayzz. And you are?"

"Nino" I flash a grin at Wayzz. I was going to enjoy this.

"Lets leave then."

"Yeah Dude!"

 **End**

 _ **Reviews :D**_

 _ **WildflowerDar:**_ _Thank you, thank you XD It makes me happy knowing you enjoyed it X3_

 _ **pinksakura271:**_ _Haha, yeah. After this one is training! I already said before, but I'm pretty bad at writing, so I'm sorry about these things that I have not added, about all these holes in my story. SO to answer your question, maybe Plagg chose him because he wanted a cheese slave? XD I really can't answer that and I'm sorry about having a bad hole in my story, I really should have thought up a reason -_-'' But, thank you so much for reading though! It makes me really happy. :)_

Thanks for reading guys ;~; really, I'm thankful ^^ Till next chapter, bye~


	6. Meeting

_I do not own ML._

Adriens pov

I've been walking with Plagg around town for majority of the day so far, as now it's a couple of minutes to seven. As for the present, we're just browsing around and doing small conning activities, sorta like games.

"Ok kiddo, I've been thinking about this for a while, and I've decided, that I want you..." Exercises where he'll just get me to do something.

"And I want you to call me 'Supreme overlord-"

"No."

"Fine. What about-"

" _No_ "

"Come on kid, you haven't even-"

" _NO"_

"Okay, _damn_ , fine." And besides small conning exercises we just have small talk like so. So far with the exercises all we've done is expose me to real life people and situations. Nothing too big or extreme.

"Ok kid, next up, see that gang of kids over there? They usually come one a week to bully younger kids. Your next exercise is for you to somehow make them stop, without making it worse or getting caught in the lie." Without making it worse huh? Ok, ok, I got this. I observe the gang of kids for a while and strike when they attempt to steal money from the other kid. I grab the bully by the wrists.

"What? Hey! Let me go, let me go!"

"Give me you're money, make it quick or I'll kill you." The rest of the bullies are frozen in fear. The victim is shaking, hesitant of what to do, while the kid in my arms is crying his heart out. Well _damn_ now I feel like a terrible person. I mean, I am robbing a kid, but _damn._ Again I glance at the victim, her eye's full of anger now, instead of hesitation. "Hey princess, I'll leave it to you, what do you want me to do with these bullies? Since they were bulling you just a second ago and all." She looks taken back, but her eye's again fill with emotion, not anger this time, but resolution.

"Let them go." She says, I couldn't be more happy with that reply, but the bullies look confused. And just like magic, the guy in my captive's fear vanishes.

"Why? We bullied you! We tried to steal your money countless times, why? Why would you-"

"Because you bullied me I know how it feels, and it isn't nice." She passes me her wallet from her pocket.

"Take this instead. They don't have anything, so please, let them go." I open the wallet, pretending to be pleased with the amount in there even though there was only a measly 5 euro inside. I release the boy, and while the girls back was turned, I slip her wallet back in her pocket. They don't seem as though they would bully her again. So, Mission success! I work my way back to Plagg, slipping away from the crowd of kids.

"Hey do you have a violence fetish or something?"

"Wait, what?!"

"Every time you go into character, you aways be a thug or something, first time I met you you were an insane thug, and now you're a robber, why not ever a business man, or a police, or something?"

"Hey-"

"So I've decided that next time, you'll be a police man or something other than a criminal."

"Fine, fine."

"So. I was wondering, where on parmesan's name did you get that camembert from? Because cheese, that was grate." I try not to smile because of his puns. Failed.

"Just around the block." He looks confused. "Get it, block of cheese."

"No, it's not that kid, it's just that I was just thinking that I've picked a fine successor." I get flustered a bit as I wasn't expecting such a kind compliment.

"I kid. I kid. I was thinking about how that pun could be so horrid."

"That hurt" I fake a sniffle.

"Mwahahahaha" He laughs evilly to himself. "Really though, where from?" He asks grinning.

"From Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie."

"I though that placed was closed"

"Why?"

"The owners of the shop, Tom and Sabine, were killed, so it makes sense that the shop would close down as they were the head chiefs and all, who served you?"

"A girl, blue eyes, small-"

"Their daughter Marinette." He says to himself rather than to me. "Well, as long as the bakery is alive and going, we have to keep going there and buying cheese!" He proclaims. I decide to change the subject.

"So where are we going to anyway?"

"A dark alley where I parked my white van where I sell candy to children." I roll my eye's at his antic's. "Haha, no, we're going to a empty building to properly train."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense-"

"I know, I know. The best way to learn how to con is to actually do it. I get where you come from. Why we're going to a building is because for one thing, every good con master, or anyone in a gang has to have a base. Also because you need to meet the others." Oh, okay then. When he say's it like that I guess it makes sense-

"Wait, others?" He takes notice my surprise thus stopping walking for a bit. He grabs a couple of black and white pebbles from his pocket. I raise an eyebrow.

"You never know."

"Sure. Sure. So what are you doing anyway?" Which was a question that _needed_ to be asked.

"Just be quiet, sit down and listen." He says as he sits down on the curb. I nod my head obediently and do as he said.

"Okay, so these black rocks are con artists. This one-" He points at one rock, "is me. This one is Tikki, this one is Wayzz, and this is Trixx." he says pointing to the other three rocks separately. All four of them form a group that helped the citizens of Paris have justice, through the art of conning. Paris is pretty safe so they retire from conning, but because conning is a majority of all they know, they decide to pass on their knowledge.

Wayzz" He points to a black pebble, "specialises in medical and conning, and he does know how to fight and is extremely gifted in it but chooses not to. So, when he finds a successor" he moves a white pebble to the black one, "he would teach that person how to con and medicine."

"In a similar sense, Trixx," he points to another black stone, "specialises in spreading word and also was like our driver, she's also specialises in illusions and lying. So when she finds a successor, "he moves a white pebble, " she would teach them illusions, driving, how to spread the word quick and also how to con."

He taps another black pebble again. "Tikki, specialised in acting, conning and was incredibly kind-hearted, her successor, "moves a white pebble, "would probably be shaped the same way. And finally me, partner of Tikki, specialises in eating cheese, conning, acting, and lying. And so you, "moves the last white pebble,"is expected to do the same."

"Yes Plagg, this is all well and good but, who are the-"

"They are you're teammates." There's a brief silence. "Okay, cool." I respond to him, understanding whats happing now. We finally reach two large wooden doors and simply knock. Plagg yelled that it was him, and soon enough the door opened. But when it did, I didn't expect for them to already know of me, and I didn't expect to know of them.

"Baker girl?"

"Newspaper lady?"

"Street performer?"

"Homeless guy?"

End

Reviews:

pinksakura271: _Yassss. Nino is slowly progressing xD_

blackmailingqueen: Aww thanks :3 Sorry though, for the wait.

WildflowerDar: ; _-; Yes, I will get better, hopefully, until then, bear with me lolol._

1quintsfan: _I'm glad you enjoyed it :3 thanks!_

Svit-Kona: I'm the one who should be saying thanks, xD so thanks for reading, and brighting up my day too.

I'm serious when I say that, I'm so SO sorry for always taking forever to update! I have my holidays on now, so I'll _try_ to be a better author throughout this, so please bear with me ~

As always, thank you so SO much for reading! Until the next chapter, byeeee!


	7. Introductions

_**I do not own ML**_

Normal pov

"Great, the fact that you all know each other makes this a LOT easier on my part-", a Cheshire grin was planted on his lips as he walked cheerfully away, knowing that he didn't have excess work that he frankly was too lazy to do.

"Wait, it's not like we know each other on a personal level-" Adrien started, only to be cut off by his kwami.

"Then start too", he responded with ease, not bothered to deal with the situation. He made his way to the other kwami's as they started to catch up and make plans. 'What plans?' I hear you ask, and as much as I want to tell you right now, it has to remain a secret.

So they did. Kinda. Well, they attempted to anyway, and that's what is important. They formed a small circle and sat on the floor, no one daring to speak. The only chatter came from Marinette and Alya, as they knew each other well, and from Nino, attempted a conversation with Alya. Adrien didn't speak, as he didn't know anyone, but they knew him. The chatter was general things like 'so, the weather is pretty dope' or 'so, how did the newspaper article go?'.

Painfully strained and awkward was an understatement.

After this went on for a while, Tikki, being the most compassionate at the time, unlike Plagg who was finding enjoyment from their suffering, decided to end this. She came up to the group and placed a tray of severely burnt cookies in front of them as well as a proposal.

"So whats going to happen is you are all going to ask each other questions if you can not answer the question you eat one of these. If you can not trust your team with your secrets and rely on them, you won't last long trying to deceive someone. Wayzz." Without turning back she caught a glass medical bottle that was thrown by Wayzz from the opposite of the room. The amount of trust they had for each other was crazy, almost insane. She flashes a radiant smile and makes her way back.

The teenagers eye the tray, gulping simultaneously before Alya takes charge.

"So Nino, why did you become a street performer?" He paused for a while before chuckling.

"Well, I'm not exactly in touch with my parents. I wanted to be a performer, but they wanted me to, well study and be a good child. So I took my phone which had all my music in it and my bubble kit and left. The thing is though, they didn't care. When you're on the streets you need to make money, and well I already had my performing tools, and performing is what I originally wanted to do anyway. So I thought, this will be dope. It was sick yeah, but still hard. After all, the only money you really get is from 5-year-olds who have limited money anyway. So yeah, that's my melodramatic story."

"Well, that can't beat mine." Alya joked, before continuing.

"I was left as a child with the dupain-chengs, by my mother because she was a professional chef who couldn't spare the time away from her career to care for me. She left me! And you know what adds fuel to the fire? She ended up having more kids and acting like a family to them when she didn't even try for me." By now Alya was using a mocking tone, almost finding humor in her situation. "I got a job to try and lessen the load for the dupain-chengs, I sold newspapers, whatever I sold I got half of it. So yeah. My name is Alya, and that is my tale..." She finished her story, with leaving one question unanswered.

"Where are the dupain-chengs now?" Nino asked. Seemed like a harmless question, but for someone in that room that was a sensitive subject.

Without hesitating Alya grabs a cookie and chucks it in her mouth. Struggling to swallow it and making weird faces at the same time. She glanced at Marinette, then stared back at Nino.

"Not my question to answer." And with that everyone stared at Marinette. She avoided eye contact for a bit, looking to her lap before she raised her head.

"Well. There were three dupain-chengs that were with Alya. My mom, dad, and I. And now there is only one. And for the first time, Adrien spoke.

"What happened to them?" There was a pause. A small but noticeable pause.

"They died on their anniversary due to a car crash. After that I had to give up designing clothes and sewing and take over the bakery, I had to bake bread, work hard and keep what they worked hard to build alive. I had to adapt to survive, much like what I'm pretty sure we all had to do here. My name is Marinette dupain-Cheng, a bakers girl and someone who didn't ask for what the future that they got." With that, she looked at Adrien. "So what's your story?"

"Well, nothing as sad as everyone else's that's for sure." He paused and huddled his thin jacket close to him before starting his tale. "Well as a kid my mother disappeared suddenly, and after that incident, my father became cold to me. He stopped showing love to me and kinda went into a hole. From there I became more of a modeling tool than a son to him. I went to fashion shows, acted properly, and was more so of a caged animal. When I realized this I just ran away from home. Took what was needed and ran away like a scared cat"

"Hey!" Plagg retorted.

"He wasn't talking about you!" Tikki scolded.

"After around five months of living on the streets, this buff dude picked a fight with Plagg, I stepped in and became his pupil. Sometime's I miss father though, maybe one day I'll visit him and show him of what I've achieved without him." He laughed, clearly not knowing of the situation. Marinette, moving uncomfortably finally spoke up.

"Is by chance your name Adrien and your father Gabriel?" His eyes widened a little bit, aware of the fact that he hadn't told them his name while he nodded cautiously. She looked hesitant, doubting whether or not to say it.

"I don't know if what you want to say if it's good or bad, but please just say it." He flashed a smile making her calm down, but her face still filled with caution as she said.

"Mr. Agreste died four months ago, one month after you ran away." As she said that his world came crumbling down. Yes, he felt like a caged animal living with him, but he was still his father, he still loved him.

"Dude are you okay?" Nino asked, putting his hand on his shoulder. The blonde chomped up a cookie, answering the question for them. It was quiet for a while before Trixx came to the group, holding a red Christmas hat.

"Well then! It's almost Christmas, and we are _not_ going to let this opportunity slip away like Halloween."

"Wait, what?" Marinette inquires.

"We are playing secret Santa! You all need to find out what your chosen person likes, and get them a present by Christmas, where we will start to exchange presents. So, write your names on this piece of paper and throw it in the hat!" They looked at each other and at Trixx. Before Alya speaks up again.

"I'm sorry, we're kinda almost broke, so I don't know if we can really-"

"Oh, that's all covered," Tikki said smoothly. They gave her a confused look.

"Well, when Marinette and I met, the mayor kindly gave me some money. So you will all get a budget of $100, so you better get each other something worth it and meaningful!" She said kindly. They looked at each other still hesitant.

"Look, it's not an option. Its part of you're training, so you have to oblige." Plagg said lazily. So they did. They wrote their names on a piece of paper, Trixx shuffled the hat and everyone stuck their hand in and got a name out. Marinette got Adrien, Adrien got Marinette, Alya got Nino and Nino got Alya. (Totally not abusing my power as a writer).

"Okay, we all get it?" Wayzz asks everyone. They all nod.

"Then let's begin!"

End

Reviews:

Pinksakura271: Sakura, seriously thank you so much for being so understanding! Anyway, yeah, in maybe next chapters they'll click, but right now I'm sorta just following what happened in Miraculous where Nino didn't really have much of an opinion for him until they talked personally to each other alone, so yeah. It will happen! But just not immediately xD

WildflowerDar: Haha, thanks, I tried making that end scene memorable or something xD.

I know. I know. It's been a LONG time since I last uploaded. I had a lot of assessments I had to study for and also didn't feel very motivated to write back then. So yeah. That is my lame sorry excuse this time around, prepare for the next chapter's one. I know that saying sorry is not enough right now, so I'm just trying to lighten your frustration. SO saying that here are some jokes: Why did the chicken cross the road, to meet his friends at KFC. Why did the boy fall off the bike? Because someone threw a fridge at him. What do you call a bagel that can fly? A plain bagel. What noise does a train make when it eats? Chew Chew. What do you call a three Jack's at lunchtime? Hungry Jacks. How much does a polar bear weigh? Enough to break the ice? You know the guys who invented knock knock jokes? He should get a Nobel prize. What do you call an author that sucks at keeping promises? A bad author.

Okay! Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with my excuses every chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Later.


	8. Figuring it out

_**I do not own ML**_

Normal pov

After Trix gave the commandment they all awkwardly got up and sorta left to the shops with $100 in hand. Because let's face it, it's not like they were gonna jump up and run to the shops with dramatic music trailing them from behind. At first, all four of them didn't know what to get the other, as they did just meet each other.

So instead they had to resort to gathering every little bit of information they could have gotten from the one conversation they all had with each other, and try getting other information out of them in a subtle way. Saying that this was going to be hard was an understatement. Well, it's not like it was supposed to be easy.

Comparing this to actually conning, it was pretty similar. Both scenarios you either barely know that person or not at all, but you still have to get what you want from them without them noticing, and with them thinking it's in their best interest.

And well, they did say it was apart of training, so getting them a half-hearted gift was _not_ an option. So here all four of them lay, walking together in perfect sync, telling very subtle questions to get answers and replaying conversations a million times. For Marinette, she had been looking at the body language that Adrien showed. This came down to if he did anything in particular different to the rest. She made a mental note about many things in the conversations and through the body language he showed.

And by those helpful hints, she had concluded a couple of things about Adrien. That he didn't have a mother most of his life, and probably didn't receive much love from his Dad by the way he talked about him. Resulting in her mindset going and realizing that what he needed was something handmade. And what was Marinette great at doing? Designing. So she knew she had to sew him something.

By the body language he was giving off, she also concluded that he was cold, which was pretty plain to see as his jacket wasn't really a jacket, but instead more like a second shirt. The cold seasons was coming around and having that, out of everything, was just not going to cut it. This narrowed the options down for her to winter attire.

She knew that no matter how well she tried she probably could not find out anything like a shirt, pant or sock size, without coming across as creepy or suspicious, so she settled for making him a scarf. What color though? Now that was a big question. She knew that a couple of colors would work very finely with him, like green, that matched his eyes, yellow, that matched his hair, and finally blue, which she just felt was a good color for him. So as subtle as she could she brought a question for the four teens, as general and broad as she could she asked.

"Oh hey isn't that color pretty?" She stated to the group, as she pointed to pale pink fabric, as they were passing a fabric shop.

"Of course you would notice something to do with fabric Marinette, that's so like you. Hmm, I'm more into this orange shade.." Alya trailed off. Nino pointed to a shade of green.

"This shade of green is sick, just my color." And just as Marinette predicted, her target gave his input too.

"Yeah, that color suits you. I really like that blue though." There was a silence. And he felt responsible. "I'm sorry, I've never really shopped out with friends, well I haven't really done anything with friends." He said with an awkward smile, dazzling everyone in the group, and making all of them feel a wave of sympathy for him. Nino put his hand on his shoulder.

"I will protect you at any cost my sweet potato child."

"What?"

"It's settled bro, you are now my homie." Adrien felt puzzled but quickly accepted his proposal, as they easily started to hit it off.

So now Marinette knew what she was making him, a blue, winter scarf. That marked one confused teen off the list. Three to go.

Now, let us flip the table now to Adrien, the other side to the pair!

Marinette.

He has to assess the situation carefully.

What would she like?

What body language did she show?

What did she say about herself?

Was there anything she seemed to enjoy especially?

What does he already know about her?

Adrien already knows that her parents are dead, that she is an only child, that she runs a bakery, before taking over the bakery she made her own designs, she likes pale pink and she likes sewing- that's right. After her parent's died she didn't have anyone else to take over so she had to start to run the bakery, forcing her to stop making designs. But she enjoyed doing that, that was her muse. So what should he get her? Something to do with fashion design obviously, but how does he shorten something that is such a broad subject? He _really_ had to think about this one.

She seems to like pale pink, that's for sure. She also seems to like to sew. And finally, after much thinking, he had a crazy thought. 'What if I get her a pale pink sewing machine, all those sewing things like needles and thread, and a design sketchbook and good drawing materials! I never had to just buy one thing, if I can't narrow it down, then I have to buy what seems appropriate.' Yes dear readers, I too believe he has finally snapped. But you can't deny that it _was_ a good idea.

And so another confused teen has been marked off the list, figuring it out more quickly compared to the first. Leaving only two more to figure it out.

"Sooo Nino, your iPod, do you have it on you at the moment?" Alya slid in casually.

"Dude, I carry it everywhere, of course, I do." He said jokingly bringing out his iPod and passing it to Alya.

"Oooh, these songs are so good, the melody for this song was so beautiful- oh and I loved the chorus for this one." And just like that, they had a new connection. But what Nino didn't know is that while she had it in her hand she was assessing how old it was, from the lag to the wear you could visually see. Saying that she was good was an understatement because in less than a minute she knew what type of music he liked, how old his iPod was and all the information available found on his iPod. And to just state the obvious if you did not catch on, she was getting him an iPod.

Oh dear, how we fear for the lack of cautiousness Nino possessed.

The third teen ticked off the list, leaving just one clueless teen left.

That was until they walked past a superhero merch shop.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH MY LORD!" She squealed.

"Nope. Not today, goodbye everyone, I'll take my leave now. Nice knowing you all, you all were swell." Marnette stated and left swiftly, not looking back. After all, this _was_ a perfect opportunity to slip away and get what she needed to make the scarf for Adrien without looking suspicious.

"I think I'll take my leave too.." And with that Adrien left, not letting this chance escape either.

And so there were two. Nino couldn't let this chance escape either, but the difference is that he was staying. He saw this as an opportunity to find out what she liked.

"Is that the new (bleep - censored for copyright issues ) limited edition merchandise? Ah! That's (input superhero's name) limited edition figurine! Ohh this store is literal heaven~"

"Hey, Alya?"

"Hm?" And as she foolishly turned around to face him, she found Nino dressed in numerous different crazy superhero costume artifacts put together, resulting in the crazy mess in front of her. And as every human would do in that position, she choked on her spit, not expecting to face such a site.

"What the-" She wheezed again, catching her breath before breaking down again. "Dude-"

"I knew my beauty was too much for the world to handle.." He said, striking a pose causing Alya to laugh again. And well, this is how they spent their time together in the shop. Half an hour passes before Alya remembered she needed to get Nino's gift.

"Oh shoot! I need to go!" She said frantically, and Nino was alright with that, as he too needed to get his gift.

"Yeah, me too! Ok, then I guess I'll see you next time.." He said trailing off.

"Yup, until next time!" And with that, they went opposite ways. You may wonder, 'why is Nino going that way?' and that is because it would be incredibly obvious that Nino was Alya's secret Santa if he stayed at the store she just said she loved, so he left temporarily, but without a doubt, he would be returning soon.

And with that, there were no confused teens.

End.

Reviews:

WildflowerDar: Why thank you xD

pinksakura271: Yeah the reason I made what happened to Marinette so undramatic compared to the others was that unlike Nino or Adrien, she didn't choose to leave her parents. And unlike Alya, her parents are dead, so she can never see them again, so I kinda thought that it would balance out. The same with Adrien, sure his father is dead, but his mother has just disappeared so there is still a chance to meet again or something.


	9. Rooms

**_I do not own ML_**

Plagg Pov

So everyone has gotten their gifts and were currently freaking out. 'Why?' I hear you ask, and that's because they finally realized the dark horse of this challenge that they hadn't noticed until after they bought everything. Which I personally think made this whole situation more fun to watch. Did that make me a bad person? Hardly. I'm doing this to make sure they won't make the same mistake when they are in a real world conning situation, _definitely_ not for my own amusement.

Oh, pardon me, you don't quite understand what I'm going on about, do you? Well, let me explain. They've all bought the presents for their own person, so what are they to do now? Well, that would be to wrap the presents first and then make sure that their person does not find out. Now when the situation is that two of them are homeless and two of them live together, the task becomes increasingly difficult. Doesn't it?

Sure that the task becomes more difficult, unfortunately for my empathy, it doesn't make it any less real. What happens when you try to con someone and succeed, but have no place to hide the money or whatever you've stolen? Or what happens if you've stolen something of off someone you live with? Trying to hide it from them would be useless because they would find out immediately.

This part of the challenge is just to make sure they learn an important lesson. There is no way that in this situation they can do anything, so in a way you could say, I set them up for failure. But that doesn't mean failure is bad because now they know for future reference to be prepared to have a place to hide the goods. Not just that- and Marinettes having a mental breakdown, I knew I should have told them sooner! I creep up to Marinette first.

"Hey Marinette, if you're finished, you can go back home ya know."

"No- I can't because Alya will see-"

"When I said home, I meant the base." She gave me a look which said 'are you insane?' as she instead said.

"The warehouse is empty... if I go there, there would be absolutely no way to hide it."

"Well... it _was_ empty two hours ago. Now it's part house, part training ground, or something?" She continued giving me that look, oh why couldn't Tikki handle this? I sigh. "Just come back to the base, no one else is there yet so you just have to dump your gift there and do whatever you want." And as if she just didn't care anymore, she just followed me back to the base.

And let me tell you, the face she had when she saw the empty warehouse had completely transformed, was _priceless_.

"What? How?"

"Ok, stop staring, it'll make the house self-conscious." I joke. "So the room first to the right over there is all yours, you'll find all your stuff there so start to unpack after hiding your gift, but be quick because I'll bring someone else back in a while"

"Thank you so much Plagg! I can't express how much of a help this is-"

"Yeah, yeah, thank me with cheese. Just makes sure that next time you secure a place to keep the goods because otherwise, it'll end badly." And with that, I wave goodbye to her and leave.

Normal pov (I'm not going to show Plagg trying to get everyone else because it will probably just look repetitive - to cut it short, it goes pretty much the same as it did with Marinette)

Marinette shut the door and face her new room, she didn't understand what magic they used for this, but it has the same set up as her old one, minus the balcony. And so, she set it up the same way. Well, before that she kept all the materials she got to make the scarf hidden, and _then_ she set up the room, customising it and putting everything in it's designated place, and by the time she was done, everything was complete, and so she started on the scarf, clearly not wanting to waste any time.

She heard the voice of Alya soon after she started.

"What the hell? This is a prank, right? How in two hours did this- wait where did you guys get the money to-"

"Cheque from mayor~" Tikki answered kindly, flashing an innocent smile. Of course. Really makes you wonder how much the mayor gave up...

Alya flinched a bit by the sudden radiance and decided to retreat to her room that Plagg directed her to. Kindly being greeted by a room resembling strongly of her old one, which at this point she chose not to question it as she first hid the iPod and then began to set up her room. And after setting up her room she brought her laptop and iPod out to start putting in the songs in the iPod, which mind you was a lot of songs! Her memory was good, but doing this still strained her mind.

"Dude! This place is sick!"

"Yeah, yeah, your room is over there"

"Thanks, bro!"

You could hear Nino's voice echoing through the place, on which Alya hid the iPod just in case. What she didn't know is that Nino wouldn't be running into her anytime soon, as he had to get the autograph of the author of who created the superhero he had a figurine of, who of which was in Paris by chance at the moment. So he was pretty much in and out of the house in a jiffy, he just had to get a bag so he could hide the figuring when he returned so Alya wouldn't see. He told Plagg he would set up his room after he had returned.

A while later you could hear the sound of a shopping trolly in the house. This confused many.

"Over there to the left peasant." You could hear Plagg command with a strong sense of pride.

"Ow!"

"Sorry I didn't see you" Adrien replied coldly.

"Hurting me with a shopping trolly? That's low" He faked a sniffle. You could see how close they were to each other, barely knowing each other for a while but still acting like they've known each other for years.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry" He chuckled as he pushed the trolly to his room, placing everything delicately on the floor as he tried to figure out a way to wrap all the items and hide them. His room wasn't like his old one, it didn't have an arcade machine, a pole, a bookshelf, a basketball hoop, a rock climb or any of that fancy stuff. It was considerably smaller than his original room too. But for some insane reason, he loved it.

Maybe it was because he thought that this was what an ordinary boy had, and was completely satisfied with that, or maybe it was because he was homeless for so long that the small things that he used to take for granted seemed so large to him. Either way, he was thankful.

He unpacked his stuff and attempted to start to wrap all the things. Let's just leave it as he had never wrapped a present before this, so doing this, wrapping numerous gifts, was not an easy task for him. It was more hard for Adrien because everyone else has gifts that were either a box-like shape or like Marinette, was good at wrapping presents. While Adrien wasn't good at wrapping presents and also didn't have an easy shape to work with. But nonetheless, he tried his best!

And while all of this was going on, back at where the base was, the kwami's had finally finished setting up the Christmas decorations, everything was set, from the lights to the tree. Everything was in place, except for the star.

So what were they to do? Call everyone down to put up the one singular star of course! By this time Nino was back too.

"Alyaaa, Ninooo, Adriennnn, Marinetteee! Come down here" They shouted all together.

"Sweet! I always wanted to try that!" Trixx exclaimed as they all high-fived. They made their way down to where the kwami's were.

"Ok, everyone! Grab one point of the star to put it on the tree." Wayzz said. They looked at each other and reached out for the star, once they grabbed it they started to raise it to put it on the tree.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but something in my heart kinda lit up when we did that," Nino said weirdly.

"Hmm... could this phenomenon be... friendship?" Alya said dramatically.

"MY LITTLE PONY- gah" Plagg got cut off by Tikki's foot stomping on him. They all shared a laugh.

"Ok, so what we wanted to talk about..." Wayzz began. Everyone settled down and paid attention. "As you guys are already aware of, you all have rooms, this is because as you guys are our pupils and having you guys on the streets or struggling to keep your house up is not ideal. We want you guys to be able to focus on conning, granted you might never have to use it on someone, we still want to be able to know that we have learned has not gone to waste.

Do what you want with this knowledge, you might choose never to con or you might con to make a living, it's completely up to you. But please just remember that whatever you choose, make sure that it is the decision that you want to make. That is all." Wayzz finished his small speech with that, looking up now. There was a small brief silence.

"Okay! Whats with this tense mood? Chill guys, chill" Trixx joked. "And if you guys want, you can return to your rooms, because there isn't anything else we really wanted to bring up," Trixx said lightheartedly. And as they were leaving Trixx yelled one more thing, "you guys better be getting your gifts ready, because on Christmas eve we'll be exchanging gifts~" And with that, they started speed walking their way to their rooms where they were yet to finish packing their gifts for each other.

This was going to be a very merry Christmas.

End

Reviews:

WildflowerDar: In a good way, right? ^^"

pinksakura271: Yeah, the 'sweet potato child' was kinda just an idea I thought I would just throw in, doesn't make sense but I just threw it in nonetheless. Also, I'm really awkward when it comes to hip language like 'yo' or 'dude' so be prepared for Nino to sound really cringy and probably not make sense xD


	10. Break in

_**(Kicks open door) Who cares if Christmas is finished?! Let's go!**_

 _ **I don't own ML**_

Adriens Pov

How. How on earth was I going to do this? How could I _even_ dothis? I stare blankly at the (after many attempts) completely wrapped presents.I have over a dozen individually wrapped items staring back at me with the same amount of force I was staring at it with.

Screw it all. I was _so close._ Everything was ready, everything was set, but _this-_ just how on earth was I going to do this?

It's Christmas eve and I have to get my presents under the tree. But with this much items, how was I going to get everything under the tree without anyone figuring it out?

Unless... Wait no, that couldn't work- could it? I ponder for a while whilst I sit on my bed.

What if I just wait until everyone is sleeping, like what happens with Santa on Christmas when he delivers presents. It might just work. And I rather take my chances with that option anyway. What else could I do anyway?

I grab the trolly. Rolling it a couple of times to see whether or not it made too much noise. I adjust the wheels and apply some oil to make it silent.

This will be useful.

Hopefully.

Maybe.

Definitely.

I examine the presents one more time to see if they are good enough to give, finally settling on the harsh reality that as someone who hasn't wrapped a present before and has little to no wrapping paper left, this was the best I was going to get.

Plopping them one by one into the trolly I say my silent goodbyes to the presents as well as sending my prayers that Marinette likes all this but if she doesn't... I rather not to think about it. Finally placing the last present in the trolly I cover it with a thin sheet. Welp, now it's just a waiting game. What was the time anyway?

My eyes scan my room, once I finally locate the small clock by the bed I grab it and read the time.

7:45 pm.

Groaning under my breathe and letting a curse slip I place the clock back and lay back on my bed. That was until Wayzz's voice echoed around the house.

"Everyone get here! We need to make-"

"And eat-" Plagg interrupted.

"Dinner."

Normal pov

The four teens exit their rooms and make their way to the kitchen, following Wayzz's calm voice as well as Plagg's taunting one.

"Wow, is that the tree?" Nino points out and whistled lowly. They stop and just stare in awe for a moment, Alya even going close to it and bending down to confirm if it was a real tree or not, slipping the iPod in a place it wouldn't get noticed through the process.

"Guys, this is a real tree." She confirms walking back.

"Oh man, that's so dope!" Nino replies with awe seeping through his words.

"Well, we don't want to be late- let's go!" Alya exclaims energetically as she leads the gang to the kitchen thereof which they find numerous ingredients as well as cooking utensils.

"Okay guys, you'll be making your own dinner- this isn't a test, we just can't be bothered to make THAT much dinner- heck even if a singular person made dinner for four people it'll be hard, that's why everyone has to help out."

"Let's make this easier for you guys, who here know's to cook?"

Adrien digs his hands into his pockets.

Nino starts whistling.

Alya sorta hesitates a bit before she finally says "I'm good with helping cooking or preparing the ingredients and such, but otherwise I'm pretty sure Marinette is the only one out of us that can cook..."

"Okay then Marinette, you'll be the head chef and can tell all of them what to do and such." Plagg say's clearly not caring as he walks away.

Marinette turns around to face the rest of them.

"By chance would anyone know what a Christmas dinner would look like?" She brings up after a moment of silence.

"I know what Christmas _music_ sounds like-" Nino brings up.

"Oh yeah, let's play some music!- it'll boost up the festivity and all" Alya says excitedly, Nino giving a nod and going off to get his iPod from his room, also grabbing the present, slipping it under the tree when he returns.

"Okay! Let's hit up the tunes and get this Christmas dinner set!" Nino cheers.

Timeskip 12:00 am

"Merry Christmas!" They all cheer.

The feast was done and dusted, leaving plenty of leftovers for the next couple of days- (picture the feast looking like what was made during the Christmas episode and Marinette giving out orders like she's in the ladybug transformation) and everyone was packing up, getting ready for sleep.

Well everyone except for Adrien and Marinette, whom of which were both doing the same thing, wait till 12:30 am and then attack. And when that time came they didn't hesitate.

Adrien left after Marinette as he had more things to get ready, so by the time he rocked up Marinette was safely hidden behind the large fern tree oblivious to his presence. He placed his presents by the tree and now that all four presents had been placed it was impossible to tell who put what present.

 _creek_

The two teens whip their head in the direction of the noise- that definitely wasn't normal and it definitely didn't come from either of them.

A middle-aged man in his 50's is creeping around the house looking through drawers. Adrien who had already hidden behind the fern meet's Marinette, both a bit startled right now but couldn't care less about the presents.

What do they do in this scenario? The man finally finds what he was looking for as he grabs the book in hast and holds it close to him. Well if one thing was certain, they couldn't just do nothing. Marinette bringing Adriens ear close to her spoke words that were almost silent.

"I'll distract him, seal all exits in this room and go get someone."

Nodding he slips away and gets to work. A while after Adrien locked all the exits and had left to get someone.

"You know, Santa is supposed to be wearing a red suit delivering presents- not in a weird purple costume and taking stuff" He whips his head at her and starts making a move to the window.

"Don't bother, it's locked," I answer as he try's to pry it open. He turns around to face me.

"What do you want?" He askes cautiously- why does he sound familiar?

"Who are you?"

"Hawkmoth" And with that, he sends a fist to my stomach sending me to the floor. I'm not physically trained, but I'm not weak either. When he turns his back to me I get up and send an elbow to the back of his head with full force, not giving up either he attacks back, this turns into a full-on brawl when Wayzz charges into the room. Adrien get's behind 'Hawkmoth' and get's him in a lock.

"Put the book down," Wayzz commands.

"Wayzz, you never change." Adriens grip loosens.

"Father?" In the split second his grip loosened he got out of the hold, broke the window and jumped out.

End.

 _Also, the reason why I hadn't updated is that I had gone on a Christmas holiday with family and had left my laptop behind :c_

Reviews:

pinksakura271: I rather like to think that Marinette wasn't chosen purely because of her pure heart- if it was based on that Rose would have been chosen, I like to think that her character is more of 'can think fast on their feet' sort of person. I also wouldn't call her a pathetic idiot as she isn't stupid or pathetic as shown in a lot of episodes as she uses her fast thinking to de-akumatise a victim. But this is just my perspective of her ^^

WildflowerDar: phew xD 

HavUSeenMyUnicorn: Heck yeah they'll be used! It'll be like a cover or code name or something. Also, no I haven't seen your unicorn, but I'll keep an eye out! ^^


	11. Plan

_**I do not own ML**_

Normal pov

Seconds after Gabriel fled Marinette and Wayzz quickly got to work waking everyone up. Even if Marinette and Adrien didn't know why the book was so important, from how Wayzz was acting they knew it was something big, something important, and something that couldn't wait until morning.

But even though Adrien knew the importance of the scenario, he couldn't do anything, like a malfunctioning machine he failed to work. He understood what happened, the scenario playing back at him over a hundred times, but it was still too surreal to him, how should he be feeling anyway? Sad? Angry? Happy? Confused? Because if that was what the normal human reaction should be, it wasn't for him.

He sat silently, playing with the Christmas tree leaves, as Marinette and Wayzz ran around trying to wake up everyone.

"This must be a wave of emotions for you huh?"

"Plagg-"

"Not the best time either huh? I mean _Christmas_? Who _does_ that?"

Adrien took a long hard stare at Plagg. If he was trying to comfort him, he wasn't doing a good job.

"But these things happen, and there's nothing we can do about it,"

"What are you-"

"Except return the favour twice as hard and break into a mansion." As much as Adrien wanted to shout in frustration about how he kept getting cut off, he was intrigued by what Plagg had just said.

How could Adrien not be? This was, after all, a pretty crazy thing to be talking about on Christmas day.

Suddenly Plagg gets up and turns around to look at the shocked faces of the rest of the teens who had gathered.

Walking past them swiftly he joins the rest of the con legends. "I believe we have some explaining to do."

So as easy as that the teens all pull up seats and face them.

"For those who have no idea what is going on, a man who has been identified as Hawkmoth or Gabriel Agreste broke into the house, stole a book and ran away. What we need to do is to break into his mansion, and steal the book back."

"Question- whats so important about that book?"

"Good question Nino, and the answer to that is, that book- the one he stole just now, is like a con legend bible. It has every story and tactic every great con artist has ever used if it gets into the wrong hands, every legendary con artist to live in today's age could be arrested and be put behind bars for good." Trixx answers seriously.

"So that's why we need to seriously get that book back," Wayzz adds.

"And Adrien will be the key doing so." Plagg finishes.

It made sense, he did know the interior of the mansion better than the rest, even if it had been a couple of months it was still fresh in his mind, every twist and turn, everything, had still been locked up in the back of his head.

All he did in response was give a small, but definite, nod.

"Okay! Since that's done, lets lay out the plan, Adrien if you don't mind can you just draw up the map of the house?" Tikki said sweetly, pulling a whiteboard to the group. So while Adrien quickly draws one up, Tikki starts to go through the plan. "This is a pure rescue mission, we need to get back that book, only if we absolutely need, we engage in hand to hand combat, otherwise running or hiding is the best tactic if in trouble, okay?"

She turns around to see Adriens finished drawing of the house. Analyses it for a moment then continues, "Trixx will drive us a block away from the mansion. From there Plagg and I will disable any security cameras. Once they are down Wayzz will haul you guys over the fence" She says while pointing at the teens.

"Here are your individual roles. Alya, you'll get a photo of Gabriel, so once we've finished you can use your newspaper job to spread the word. This means that under no circumstances are you to be spotted- he didn't see you in the break-in so there's a high probability that he doesn't know you exist, meaning that he would let his guard down after he see's Marinette and Adrien. This can be an advantage."

"You just said Marinette and Adrien, what about me?" Nino inquires puzzled.

"Nino, Nino, Nino... hmm." Tikki starts to pace. "Wayzz? Help me out here?" She asks in retreat

He starts to ponder a while, thinking, for anything, _anything_ at all, that Nino could be apart of. There was a part that he needed to play, but for now, that part remained in mystery. So a throwaway role was thrown and passed as an idea.

"I guess once Wayzz teaches you how to fight you can be a backup bodyguard in case the scenario calls for it," Trixx suggested. Still thinking about it.

"Well, she wouldn't be wrong, having Nino learn from Wayzz would back up the safety of this mission threefold. So, Nino, that is your role, don't underestimate it, because should a scenario like that occur, you'll be the one who we would be placing our hopes in with, understand?" Plagg interjects. He nods his head enthusiastically, satisfied just to have a role.

"Okay. So we have two down, two to go, next up is Adrien!" Trixx riles up, getting into some sort of hyper spirit. "So Adrien, what is your role?" Trixx says like a gameshow host.

He starts to fake think. "Hmm, well since I haven't got one yet, I too have no idea. May someone please end my misery and enlighten me on my role?" He jokes, going along with the flow that Trixx created.

"Before we reveal the answer, let's have some of our guest hosts guessing!" Trixx riles leaving it to the teens.

"My bet is that he's going to dress up as a clown and scare Mr Agreste into giving us the book," Nino says dramatically.

Alya shakes her head in disapproval. "Nay, I tell ya, he's definitely going to break through the window and renter Mr Agreste unconscious and while he's down, he grabs the book and we all make a run for it!" She says with a grin.

"Or maybe he'll do both! Break through the window in a clown outfit, knock him unconscious, grab the book and runs!" Marinette jokes, going with the flow as well. "So Ms Tikki? What is it? What is his role?"

"A guide." She says sweetly. The teens stood dumbfounded.

"That's it? Anything else?" Alya inquired eagerly.

"Well since he knows the house the most, he's our most valuable asset, we can't risk anything happening," Plagg says backing Tikki up. They all think a bit.

"Seems legit." Nino finally says.

Tikki quickly counts numbers. "So that just leaves Marinette. Am I wrong?"

"Nope, that's about right."

"Okay, so Marinette, your job is to simply secure the book. Once you find it, you'll be the one in charge of making sure it arrives back safe and sound. Got that?" Tikki inquires.

"Yup, no sweat." Marinette insures.

"So, now that all that is outta the way, Merry Christmas" The kwami's each take a phone from their pocket and give it to their own pupil, each having their own animal as a small phone strap. Adrien had a small black cat phone strap, Marinette had a ladybug, Alya got a fox tail and Nino got a tiny turtle.

"Everything is already set up and all, this is just cause in case we ever have to communicate to each other or anything of the sort," Wayzz says calmly. No words could express how grateful they were to their mentors at that moment, so they didn't say anything, they just indulged in a long hard hug.

"Okay, okay, everyone shoo. There's still one more thing we need to do" Trixx laughs.

"Which is?" Adrien inquires.

"Okay, if you guys don't want the secret Santa presents-"

As if they were little children they ran to the tree guarding the presents.

"We want, we want!" They sit in a circle with the presents in the middle.

"Okay, so I'll go first, here you go Nino, Merry Christmas!" Alya says with a grin.

His face lights up as he starts to childishly tear away at the wrapping paper. " _Dude!_ This is crazy man! It has all the songs and everything! _Bro!_ Thank you so much!" He says grinning. "Oh! Here, this is for you, Merry Christmas!" He says passing the box to Alya.

She quickly says thanks and tears open the wrapping paper, when she fully understood what was in front of her she, no hesitation, glomps Nino, clearly, a limited time ultra rare figurine that was _signed_ was the right choice to go with.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are one hell of a great guy?" She says through tears of joy, not noticing the burning blush on Nino's cheeks and the smirks of everyone else in the room. They were never going to let this die down. When Alya recomposes herself they continue.

"So, since that cycle just finished, now we know Marinette and Adrien got each other huh," Nino says nonchalantly. They simply awkwardly nod as they exchange gifts, unlike Alya and Nino however they delicately remove the wrapping paper. Marinette because she generally found it fun and Adrien because he had a new sense of light upon how hard wrapping a present was.

And when they saw their gifts, my jolly, they were beyond thrilled, they simply gave each other a quick but meaningful hug and exchanged thanks to each other.

"Okay! So have we missed anything or can we go to finally sleep, because, I don't know about you guys but its 1 in the morning so..." Wayzz trails off.

Without hesitation, Alya jumps in.

"Yup- what about codenames?"

The con legends take one look at each other, before Plagg, says with a sleep-deprived tone. "Figure it out yourselves"

A cheer comes from Alya.

"Rena rouge." She confirms.

"Carapace" Nino says with dramatic flair.

"Chat Noir," Adrien says remembering something from his childhood. Marinette takes one look at her phone strap.

"Ladybug."

 ** _END_**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _pinksakura271:_** _Yeah! Nothing can stop the boys from trying to help! Total sweethearts, I would say :D_

 _Thank you so much for reading, until next time, later!_


	12. Final chapter

**I do not own ML**

Normal pov

The screen went black. "Okay Wayzz, the camera's are down, haul them over now," Tikki said over to Wayzz from their van.

"Roger." And just like that, one by one the teens went over the fence.

They get into the house swiftly by following the exact route Adrien took to get out of it, Alya making sure to be even more careful than the rest. They've been over the plan countless times on the way here that they didn't need to think twice when they took a turn.

Each nook and cranny was memorised, travelling as a group was too risky so Alya and Nino were by themselves, staying behind them watching carefully, as Adrien and Marinette sneaked swiftly through the mansion. Even if they were not right next to each other in this mission, they were still going to the same goal- Mr Agreste.

The constant fear of something going wrong was overwhelming for them, but they still persevered on. After all, how could they stop? How could they fall into the prey of fear when they had come this far already?

Yes, they were anxious, but no they weren't being controlled by it.

A sudden halt by Adrien stopped the group completely, as one lone looming factor that even with the minds of con legends forgot to take into a fact of.

Natalie. Standing right outside Mr Agrests door. Almost like she was waiting for them. Obviously, the teens weren't the only ones who thought this rescue mission through. A beam if radiance shone from behind the teens, and almost afraid, they looked at Nino, his excited energy bubbling out of him as he pleaded with his eyes to do what he was destined to.

Marinette popped open her phone and silently typed in notes 'distract her, try to get her to chase after you, try to lose her and hide somewhere. When you know your safe, get out of the mansion and meet up with the rest, it's too dangerous to try to group back up again.'

With an enthusiastic nod, he walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm here to meet Mr Agrest."

She gave a confused look. "I'm sorry but Mr Agrest passed away a while ago-"

"No, he didn't, he's right in that room, isn't he? Why else would you be guarding it?" She paused for a second, almost faltering.

"How did you get in here, the mansion should be completely locked off." She said evenly, suspicion creeping in.

A small smile danced Nino's lips. "Well, wouldn't you like to know." And with that, he sprinted away, with Natalie hot on his heels.

Adrien then cracked open a vent. "Now that she's gone, this won't be a problem, make sure as soon as you get the pics you get out." Alya gave a nod as she climbed through the vent that led straight to the dining room where Gabriel awaited.

Marinette walked through the gates of hell and they both resumed their rescue mission. To get back that book was their top priority. And just as Nino said, there was Gabriel. Looking bored and uninterested as his eye's bore into their direction. But something unsettling was there in the room, a rope hanging from the ceiling, and no matter how you looked at it, it looked as if he was going to hang himself.

"Oh, _finally._ " He exclaimed. The book sitting peacefully on the table between the teens and Gabriel. "I'll tell you what, I read through that whole book and still didn't find out who took her." He said with all hope and life drained from him. And carefully Adrien questioned.

"Took who?" Almost as if Gabriel was acknowledging Adriens presence he shot a sharp look at him.

"Your mother."

"So the book..." Marinette pressed, how simply easy it was sitting in front of them. There had to be a catch.

Gabriel shot a glance at it. "You can take it-"

"Really-"

"But the second your hands touch it, it'll self-destruct."

Marinette and Adrien shared a long thoughtful look. And finally, after a minute of thinking, Marinette concluded. "Your bluffing." She knew that no matter how rich this guy was, its too far a stretch to be able to make something that would self-destruct on touch on the book in one night.

"Am I? I'm at the end of my life why would I lie?" With that one line Adrien snapped, not wishing for his father to go, even if he felt like he was trapped, he still never wanted his father to die.

"Father-"

"I love you, Adrien." And with a small genuine smile, in a split second, he wrapped the thin rope around his neck and lay there hanging. Not waiting for anything Marinette ran to Gabriel as Adrien fell to his knees.

She desperately pulled at the rope, trying to loosen it, trying to stop the inevitable, no, even though she wasn't on the best terms with him, she knew how losing a parent feels, the soul-crushing feeling of knowing that it's over was something she couldn't let Adrien experience.

She knew he was already gone, but she couldn't except it, these feelings of complexity was nothing to Adriens. When she checked his pulse to check if there was any hope, she was left with nothing. Looking back to Adrien she gave him a sad downcast look. A small tear escaped his eye's in return.

"Adrien, we have to go. If we stay any longer, Natalie might come back." A small nod was given as a response, but before leaving Adrien gently ran his fingers down the book, and sure to what Gabriel said, it lit up in flames.

They stared momentarily at the sight before swiftly leaving the building and to meet the rest. Down the hall, through the escape route, over the fence and into the van, they left it all behind.

"Hawkmoth?" Trixx questioned carefully once seeing their looks.

"Hung himself. Didn't even get the book." Adrien said frustrated, angry and overall, an emotional mess. There was a moment of silence.

"I wouldn't say so."

"What do you mean Nino? We saw it burn-" And just then, the saying every cloud has silver lining came into play.

"The book?" Marinette questioned.

"But how, we saw it burn?" Adrien continued.

"It must have been a false copy. When I went to hide, I ended up going in his room, and from there opened a compartment, and then in the compartment held the book, I wasn't sure at first since I hadn't have seen the original before, but I had a feeling, you know?" Nino explained.

"Oh and on the topic of mission review- I don't think I can exploit Gabriel with these pictures, it just doesn't feel right," Alya added.

"Yeah, your right, we never could have imagined that it would turn out like this. Just delete them, they aren't needed." Tikki says softly.

And so the mission rescue mission was a success, but even though they had gained something important, they had lost something too. Something unreplaceable. So was it a win or a lose? It's hard to tell. But what can be told was that it was not the end. There were countless other missions after that, with each one they got more confident and their skills more refined. The police didn't see them as a crook, as overall more good was done with them around than without.

So who were they? That simple. They were the miracle that was needed but not known. They were miraculous.

 **End.**

 **Reviews:**

 ** _pinksakura271: Thank you so much for being with me this whole story and always reviewing, even with my long and unusual updates, it really made my day a bit brighter._**

 _I never thought I would see the day I actually finished writing a story xD but here I am, first of all, thank you so much for reading this wreck of a story, with my unusual and irregular updates its a miracle if anyone is still reading this lolol. But anyway, all I can say is thank you so much for reading up until now, this story might be over but it was a really fun run. ^^_

 _I hope you enjoyed reading, bye :D_


End file.
